I want to feel the heat with somebody
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Tina has the house to herself and wants to become more sexual adventures. So she let Mike, chose another female to have a threesome with. who will he end of choosing?
1. Chapter 1

**An: so this idea randomly came to my head. It's going to be a 2 or 3 shot story.**

Tina and Mike had developed a steady routine of their relationship. Asian kisses at school, some making out afterwards, dates supervised by his mother and younger sister. Tina had just found out, her mom was letting her stay home alone, when they took her younger brother for a basketball tournament in Indiana for the weekend.

She's been waiting all week for her parents and brother, to leave. It was now Friday morning, the day of departing. She kissed them goodbye and wished David good luck on his games and to come back with the trophy. After they drove away, she finished getting dressed for school. Pulled on a cute dress, grabbed her backpack for class, and walked out the front door, and drove to school. When she spotted Mike, she ran over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Well aren't you perky this morning," Mike said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"Yup, because I have the house all to myself until Monday night, "Tina smiled.

"Oh really," mike winked, "so what did you have in mind?"

"Threesome, tomorrow night," Tina said, smiling.

"Oh, who did you have in mind," Mike asked,

"one of the girls in glee club,' Tina smiled, she watched her boyfriend's eyes widened. "And you get to chose."

Mike watched as his girlfriend skipped off. He then saw the looks coming from Puck.

"Did you hear any of that," Mike asked worried.

"My friend, dear Mike," Puck said, wrapping his arm over mike's shoulder, "of course I did. I'd try for Mercedes or Quinn, if I was you."

"What about Rachel," Mike asked.

"Trust me, been trying to get up on that, "Puck said, 'she doesn't budge; besides she is leashed onto Finn, with that cheap ring of hers."

"Okay Brittany," Mike said.

"No, Santana's got that pussy on lock," Puck said, "I would suggest Sugar, but I'm sure, she's still a virgin."

"I really want Rachel," Mike whined.

"What is with you and Rachel," Puck said.

"Dude you seen her in those skirts, I mean dam, even Santana wants her," Mike said.

"As well, as that may be true, just think about before you jump." Puck said.

Later that day, in the weight room, Finn was punching the bag harder than usual. He kept yelling some nasty things about Rachel.

"What's Finn, all bent about," Puck asked.

"Rachel broke up with him, something about her wanting to branch out her talent and not settling down," Sam said, "personally, I thought he was stupid to propose to begin with."

"Guess your idea of Rachel, maybe back on the table," Puck said, looking at the Asian.

"Wait, what idea with Rachel," Sam said, looking confused.

"Tina's parents are gone all week, and she wants to have a threesome, with another girl," Mike said.

"Wait Tina's Bi-sexual, how did I miss that," Sam said, "how did Brittany miss that?"

"She's Pan-sexual," Mike said.

"Is the reason, you want Rachel, because of those legs," Sam said, Mike nodded, "god, I wish I could have her for one night."

"Dude you turned her down for prom last year," Puck said, "then dated Mercedes in the summer."

"Oh come one, we all know you want in her," Sam said.

"So, dude, I still think Mercedes and Quinn are a good idea," Puck said.

"No, you aren't having Mercedes," Sam said, "I still may have a chance to get back with her."

"What about Quinn," Puck said.

"Oh you can have that one," Sam said, Puck nodded in agreement.

Mike was confused. He could see the appeal of having either Rachel or Quinn. What if he could have both? He knew he would see Tina, in about twenty minutes and would ask if a foursome was even an option for him.

**An: so this 3 shot story that came into my head randomly. Now should Tina say yes to the foursome or no. if no, who should they chose, Rachel or Quinn?**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: here is the final chapter of I want to feel the heat with somebody. I have never written or experience this at all. So I hope it's not bad.**

Mike had made up his mind. He wanted to go for the girl with the most risk. Who would be the most hesitated at first, but would cave as soon as his lips touch hers. He pushed open the black door, to a light stage. Watching Tina play the piano as Rachel sang her solo for the next completion. He slowly shut and locked the door, and went over to Tina, who smiled and just continued playing. Mike walked behind Rachel, and slowly placed his hands on Rachel's waist, and pressed his body against hers. She stopped as she noticed the Asian's arm.

"Mike, what are you doing," Rachel asked, "you are with Tina and she's right there."

"I know," Mike said softly, as he pulled her hair away from her neck, and began kissing her neck.

"Michael, what are you doing," Rachel said, slightly pissed off at Mike's actions.

Tina decided to come up and massaged Rachel's arm. She then took her hand and turned Rachel's face and kiss her. Rachel was shocked at first, but Tina just kept going with it, slipping her tongue in. Mike took this moment to rub Rachel's ass, under her skirt, but over her underwear. Tina then released kissing Rachel. Tina then rubbed Mike's arm muscles. As Mike grabbed Rachel's shirt and pulled it over her head. He caressed her boobs, above her bra, as he kissed Tina deeply. He then let Tina go and allowed her to take her top off.

"Rachel, don't you think that Michael needs to take his shirt off," Tina said.

Rachel then turned to Mike and pulled his t-shirt over his body. She could feel Tina unclipping her bra and pushing her breast free. Rachel then caught her breath as Mike unhooked her skirt and pushed it down her body, as Tina's lips attached onto one of Rachel's nipples. Mike turned around to be behind Tina and pulled her thong out from underneath her dress, and slipped three fingers inside her causing Tina to gasp in pleasure.

"I think I need to help you get this thing off," Rachel said gripping onto the bottom of Tina's Dress. As Rachel began to pull up Tina's dress and expose her body, Mike maneuvered to pull down Rachel's panties with his other hand and then placed his head near her vagina and began sliding his tongue at a steady past over her clit. This caused Rachel to unsnapped Tina's bra and attached her lips to Tina's and her one hand grabbed onto Tina's nipple and twisted it while the over one ran through her hair. Tina slowly pulled out of the kiss, and whispered into Rachel's ear.

The next thing, Mike was being pulled up, and his pants and boxers were being taken off of him by Tina. He gasped for air, as he felt a small hand wrap around his penis. He look down to find Rachel giving him a hand job then watched as Tina placed her lips on his big cock, and began sucking. He watched as the girls took turn switching back and forth with the position. He soon came across their faces and chest. Rachel soon attached her mouth to Tina's breasts to clean up the mess, and Tina returned the favor.

Rachel soon found herself being picked up by Mike and being brought over to the piano. She was placed on the piano bench; Tina then bent over in front of her and pushed her tongue into Rachel's folds and rapidly pulling two fingers in and out of her vagina. Rachel found herself gripping with one hand Tina's hair and another holding herself steady on the bench, so when she orgasmed she didn't fall off. Rachel's eyes moved away from Tina and to Mike who was pushing his penis in and out of Tina, while gripping her waist, causing her to clench and bite down on Rachel's clit with her teeth causing Rachel to come onto Tina's fingers.

Rachel watched as Mike pulled out of Tina and walk towards her. They didn't break eye contact as he bent over and kissed her on the lips. Tina then stepped away from Rachel and stood up and closed the piano keys and sits on the edge of piano and spread her legs and then spreads her pussy with her legs. Mike then sat down and bent foreword and ate Tina out for a little bit.

"Rach, get on Mike," Tina said Moaning, as she pushed her boyfriend away from her to make room for Rachel. Rachel went over to Mike and hovered over his penis. Mike gripped onto her hips and lowered her down. Soon enough, Rachel was riding up and down on Mike's cock, as her hands gripped onto Tina's legs and her face was in between them and pushed and swirled her tongue in Tina's Vagina. This motion lasted for a little bit.

"Faster Mike, I'm about to come, and I want Rachel to come with me," Tina yelled, She watched as Rachel was beginning to go up and down faster. Rachel moved away from Tina and replaced with one hand, and pushing it in to finish the job, her mouth was doing before.

Rachel and Tina, threw their heads back, moaned and came in unison. Mike could feel that he was about to come, so he pulled Rachel off of himself, and motioned to the girls to go near his dick. Tina placed her lips around his cock and cumed deep inside her mouth. Tina then released and kissed Rachel. Mike came again over the girls.

When they finished up, they went over to pick up their clothes and got dressed.

As Tina and Mike were about to leave Rachel spoke up.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"No problem," Tina said, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and they left the theater. They both turned and smiled about what just went down

**An: I hope it was alright**


End file.
